This invention broadly relates to a new electrically conductive sheet material and composition. More particularly this invention relates to electrically conductive sheet material which is highly useful for generating heat at low voltages, for example, it finds particular utility in windshield wiper applications where the sheet in contact with the wiper blade may be heated to free the wiper when it is frozen in position during winter weather; or, it may be used in contact with the outside rear view mirror to heat same and remove ice or snow.
The state of the art is indicated by the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,578; 3,573,230; 2,983.624; 3,025,185; 2,968,649; 3,132,124; 3,051,677; DuPont Viton Bulletin No. 16 "Solution Coatings of Viton" by J. M. Bowman; and, DuPont's "The Engineering Properties of Viton Fluoroelastomer"; and, Acheson Industries Inc. product data sheet for "Electrodag 415". The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly a main object of this invention is to provide a novel electrically conductive sheet type material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically conductive rear view mirror having a substrate with an electrically conductive coating composition thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new sheet material or product which is uniquely suitable in windshield wiper applications for applying heat to the wiper blade to free same under adverse weather conditions as occur in winter from ice, snow, or freezing rain, and thus providing a considerably safer windshield wiper system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new flexible pressure sensitive adhesive tape sheet which is electrically conductive as herein described.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrically conductive sheet product which incorporates a special combination of thermally stable fluoroelastomer polymer resin component and a conductive pigment component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel heat generating product, which may be stamped out in decal form or in various patterned shapes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel electrically conductive sheet material or composition which is uniquely capable of having electrical contacts soldered to its surface.